


I’m Okay

by Sofaiya



Category: Big Bang (Band), Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Graphic Description, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofaiya/pseuds/Sofaiya
Summary: Jiwon’s eyes quickly run over the patient and rakes over the damages he could see. There are broken bones, broken ribs bulging underneath the skin, old and new scars, long laceration wounds, glass shards embedded into the skin and there are patches of bruises everywhere. When Jiwon focuses on the patient’s face, he sees a pair of familiar almond-shaped eyes, one of the blooming in a rosy hue of purple—it’s Hanbin.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	I’m Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fix and it's kinda rough. I did try to edit it multiple times. Hope you enjoy reading it.

“Jiwon!” Jiwon sees a frazzled Taehyun running towards him. Taehyun’s eyes were swollen and rubbed red with despair when he grabbed Jiwon’s coat. His iron grip on Jiwon’s nurse scrub made Jiwon worry that it would tear from how hard Taehyun was grabbing it.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“There’s a patient,” Taehyun said as he inhales to refrain from breaking down in front of Jiwon, “he’s Mino’s little brother and they won’t let me see him,” the nurse was shaking with a grievance, “ you have to take care of him. You’re our best nurse.”  
The horrible sounds of Taehyun trying to stifle his sobs were frightening Jiwon, but he calmly tried to soothe his co-worker, “Do you have his file?”  
Taehyun hands Jiwon a manila folder and Jiwon scans over the contents.   
“His name is Hanbin,” Taehyun said as he gathered himself back up before bowing sharply, “please take care of him.”  
Taehyun quickly sprints off when he sees Sheriff Seunghyun and his husband Jiyong arguing with a doctor, demanding to see their son.

When Jiwon had the time to flip through the many pages of Hanbin’s profile, he thinks the kid must be a part of some gang for sure! The file is stuffed with lists after lists of injuries, from bruises to a dislocated hip and broken bones.  
Jiwon attempts to compose himself as he steps inside of Hanbin’s assigned room. He wonders if the kid knows how often he ends up at the hospital already.   
Hanbin was not a punk-ass teenager as Jiwon thought he would be based on his profile. He was greeted with a young man sitting at the edge of his hospital bed, smiling at Jiwon as if he had seen a close acquaintance. Hanbin’s pretty almond-shaped eyes gleamed with intrigue before speaking.  
“You must be my nurse.”  
His voice was dry and hoarse, an ugly, pitiful sound, which contrasted his pretty appearance.   
“Kim Jiwon,” Jiwon introduces himself, going over to pick up Hanbin’s chart. 

Multiple contusions to the head, minor lacerations to the arm from shattered glass, when Jiwon glances at Hanbin’s neck, there were hand-shaped bruises as indicated by the chart. “You’re staying overnight for observations,” Jiwon said in a stern voice that booked no arguments.  
But Hanbin’s face sharpened, a determined look spread across his features quickly, “I’m not staying. I know my right to refuse treatment and I can sign whatever that needs to be signed. I don’t care, I’m not staying here.”  
Jiwon puts the chart back at the edge of the bed, “You seem to be at the hospital a lot,” he comments.  
Hanbin scoffs and falls back first on the bed, “Not more than the usual person I assume.”   
“You’ve broken a lot of bones.”  
“I’m clumsy, just ask my brother, Mino,” Hanbin lies easily.  
“I see, you’ve also sustained quite an amount of concussions too Hanbin. Much more than the average person,” Jiwon shakes Hanbin’s folder in his hand in emphasis.  
Hanbin’s face grows dark with anger as he sits up abruptly, “You’ve talked to Taehyun haven’t you!”  
Hanbin flops back on his bed like a child throwing a tantrum, “Now I’m never gonna get out of here.”   
“How did you get those hand-shaped bruises on your neck Hanbin,” Jiwon asked.  
“I like asphyxiation,” Hanbin answered, but Jiwon sensed the younger was lying.  
“Perhaps, but that doesn’t explain the other injuries that accompanied,” Jiwon says patiently.  
He knows from the written statements from Hanbin’s previous nurses that Hanbin had a tendency to lie about how he sustained his injuries.  
“You don’t know my kinks.”  
Hanbin was insistent, but Jiwon only scoffed in his head. He proceeds to list off all the previous lies Hanbin has told the other nurses, then he decided to stick out his neck and say, “You know. If you’re being abused, no matter what the other person tells you, we can get you help. They can’t hurt you if they’re taken into custody.”  
“I know what I can do,” Hanbin retorted and Jiwon remembers that Hanbin’s father was a Sheriff and his other father was a lawyer, “but what you think is going on isn’t actually going on. You don’t know my boyfriend, so you have no room to judge.”  
Bingo. Jiwon thinks when Hanbin rants angrily to him.   
“Then if you think he cares, where is he?”  
Hanbin’s anger diminishes like a withering flower, Jiwon’s felt his chest squeeze uncomfortably at the younger’s expression, “He works a lot okay? He works hard for both of us.”  
“Then you’ll go back home tomorrow morning. The doctors just want to run additional tests,” Jiwon said as he quickly makes a beeline for the door.

Jiwon wanted to strangle Hanbin’s boyfriend and shake the stubborn young man. He wants to scream at Hanbin that his boyfriend was scum and he wants to hurt the guy over tenfold of what he did to Hanbin. But he collects himself, you can’t help people who don’t want to be helped. 

“Anything?” Taehyun asked as Jiwon gives him a defeated look, eyes cast at the ground before shaking his head with a sigh  
“Did he say anything?” Jiyong asked worriedly, while his husband also looked at Jiwon with desperation.   
“He wouldn’t tell me anything. He says that he and his boyfriend were just playing around, the hand-shaped bruises were from asphyxiation play or something like that.”  
Jiwon is absolutely gutted when he sees the despair crash in Jiyong’s face, who was clutching Seunghyun’s hand so tightly his knuckles were turning white. Seunghyun looks even worse for wear, his prominent eye bags showing his exhaustion likely from the late nights of him trying to build up a case to apprehend Hanbin’s boyfriend.  
“That son of a bitch!” Jiyong cursed before wiping his tears away, “Hanbin sweetheart…what have you gotten yourself into?”  
Seunghyun wraps his husband tightly in a hug and Jiwon has never seen a pair look so broken before.   
“You can go Jiwon, I’ll take it from here,” Taehyun said quietly as he glances at the depressed parents.  
Jiwon grabs his things from the nurse’s station and heads to his apartment, collapsing on his bed from exhaustion.

He dreams of bruised skin, blood, and a heart-wrenching scream.

Jiwon skips breakfast and tries to show up at the hospital as early as possible. He just wanted to see Hanbin before the young man left. Jiwon didn’t know why he was so emotionally invested, he was like any other patient after all.   
But it hurts. It hurts that Hanbin doesn’t want his help. That Hanbin doesn’t wanna get help. 

Hanbin perks up like a cute kitten when he sees Jiwon, the bruises on his skin were like blooming purple flowers.   
“Ah, it’s my favorite nurse!”  
“Taehyun will get upset if he hears you say that,” Jiwon teases, and Hanbin grins.  
Jiwon really wanted to hold the young man and cherish his smile forever. Hanbin chuckles and Jiwon’s stomach does backflips at the beautiful emitted noise when he went over to retrieve Hanbin’s chart again.  
“Taehyun would be fine with it. He’s my favorite brother-in-law.”   
“He’s your only brother-in-law.”  
“Exactly! There’s no competition!” Hanbin giggles and Jiwon wants to squeeze his cheeks.  
Jiwon checks Hanbin’s pulse, their close proximity causing Hanbin’s face to warm, but Jiwon doesn’t notice. When Jiwon releases Hanbin’s hand, Hanbin brushes a stray hair from Jiwon’s face. Jiwon’s heart skipped a beat.  
“You would look nice with long hair,” Hanbin mentioned with a bashful smile.  
Jiwon doesn’t know what to say so he remains quiet as he writes stuff down on Hanbin’s chart.  
“Will you get me some pudding from the cafeteria? Taehyun wouldn’t give me any, but you wouldn’t you Nurse Jiwon?” Hanbin bats his eyelashes playfully at Jiwon.  
Jiwon stands up abruptly, spooking Hanbin, “Do you want vanilla or chocolate?”  
Hanbin laughs, “I’m just kidding. I just wanted to see if you would get me pudding.”  
Jiwon feels conflicted, he shouldn’t be like this towards someone who already has a boyfriend. A part of him reminds Jiwon that Hanbin’s boyfriend was abusive and Jiwon should take Hanbin far, far away from him. So Jiwon leaves before he does something dumb, like confess his feelings to Hanbin. 

Just like that, three months pass, and Jiwon thinks that maybe Hanbin has left his abusive boyfriend and things are fine now. He’s chatting with Taehyun about the latest movie that just came out when Hanbin runs into the ER and falls onto the floor in a fetal position, clutching his chest.   
Jiwon doesn’t even hesitate to run to Hanbin and check him for injuries. Hanbin is rambling excuses to him, but Jiwon disregards them and holds Hanbin close, trying to soothe the distressed young man.

They put Hanbin on a bed and Jiwon holds Hanbin’s hand before applying the sedatives. Taehyun is barking out orders to move Hanbin in a room to take x-rays, and Jiwon watches as Hanbin’s eyes close and he falls into a peaceful sleep.

Mino arrives to talk to Taehyun and Hanbin’s doctor. The doctor informs him that Hanbin has been moved to a room and was sleeping off the medicine, they had set the broken bones and fixed up the wounds on Hanbin.   
Jiwon relaxes when he goes to check on Hanbin and finds the young man still asleep. The bruises from Hanbin’s previous injuries have faded, but are now replaced with new ones. Hanbin looked like a doll, patched together with gauze, bandages, and a cast. He looked absolutely pitiful. 

“Did he say anything?” Taehyun asked.  
Mino slammed his hand against a vending machine, “When does he ever! The guy is gonna kill my baby brother!”  
Nobody is shocked by Mino’s outbursts, they could only look pitifully at Hanbin’s room.   
“If he doesn’t say anything then Mino and his parents can’t apprehend his boyfriend without evidence,” Taehyun said sadly.  
“Dad’s been tracking that bastard, but his alibi is clean and we couldn’t find anyone to testify. That son of a bitch must be paying them off!” Mino roared.  
“Hanbin is gonna wake up soon,” Taehyun places a hand on Mino’s shoulder and Mino relaxes slightly, “Jiwon will take care of him when he does. Come on, he’s in good hands.”

“Jiwon?” Hanbin wakes up three hours later and Jiwon is there to help him drink a glass of water, “it’s not what you think,” Hanbin said after he takes a couple of sips.  
“He cracked your ulna bone in half!”  
“I’m very clumsy, I told you. Just ask Mino—.”  
“Mino doesn’t think you’re doing this to yourself,” Jiwon said as Hanbin froze.  
“You’re inserting yourself in my life and it’s getting creepy.”  
“I know you, brother-in-law, from work and I’ve spoken to your family so it’s kinda your own fault,” Hanbin gives Jiwon an incredulous look, “unless someone else is responsible.”  
“No, you’re right. I’m always the one at fault,” Hanbin hangs his head. Jiwon goes to reassure Hanbin, but hears a loud crash and yelling down the hall. He gives Hanbin a look, telling him to stay behind as he reluctantly heads outside. 

Jiwon can see two bodies wrestling on the floor. One man was straddling the other, raining punches down on his victim. Jiwon hesitates for a moment before pulling the guy off. The other guy gets up on his knees and his face is a bloody and bruised mess. Jiwon is sure the guy’s nose is broken from its appearance and when he looks down he sees the man that he has restrained was Mino.  
“That’s the fucker who hits Hanbin! Fucking let me at him!” Mino roars as he kicks and struggles in Jiwon’s hold.   
Security is quick to assist Jiwon and Jiwon tells Jiwon to bring Mino to Taehyun to check him for injuries.   
Jiwon looks down the hall and he can see Hanbin watching them from down the hall with a frightened expression, Jiwon motions for him to go back to his room and Hanbin obeys.

Taehyun half-heartedly scolds Mino for picking a fight in the middle of the hospital ward while he sanitizes the little cuts on Mino’s hand, where the skin was bruised and injured from Mino’s barrage of attacks. Taehyun tells Mino and Jiwon, that Hanbin’s boyfriend Hoyoung, was beaten up pretty badly. Jiwon couldn’t help but feel elated that the little shit had his ass handed to him by Mino. 

“Hanbin said he’s ready to go home, isn’t that right?” Hoyoung said as he grabbed Hanbin abruptly, the latter bumping his injured arm against Hoyoung’s. Hanbin winced and Jiwon wanted to send Hoyoung to deepest pits of hell.  
In the end, Jiwon had no choice, but to get Hanbin and Hoyoung the papers. Mino had to be restrained by security when Hoyoung forced a painful kiss on Hanbin, smiling smugly with his ugly mug while Mino shouted profanities at him.  
Jiwon doesn’t know what to do from here. Hanbin can’t be helped if he doesn’t want help.

A few more months pass by and Jiwon prays every day that Hanbin I all right. He’s working nightshift tonight and had finished up with an anemic patient before the EMTs rushed in.  
There were a lot of yelling, blood, and people running everywhere in chaos. There’s a paramedic situated on the moving bed, pumping a ventilation bag, and another nurse brushes past Jiwon with blood bags.   
Jiwon’s eyes quickly run over the patient and rakes over the damages he could see. There are broken bones, broken ribs bulging underneath the skin, old and new scars, long laceration wounds, glass shards embedded into the skin and there are patches of bruises everywhere. When Jiwon focuses on the patient’s face, he sees a pair of familiar almond-shaped eyes, one of the blooming in a rosy hue of purple—it’s Hanbin.

This is Hanbin.

Jiwon wanted to throw up or faint, he wanted to do anything but look at Hanbin’s lifeless body on the gurney. 

They don’t let Jiwon help with a major part of Hanbin’s operation. In the middle of the operation, Jiwon began to cry. Taehyun took him out of the OR and comforted him, both of them cried until Jiwon fell asleep.  
Jiwon was woken up by Mino, who tells him that no one is allowed inside Hanbin’s room except for his parents. This meant something was seriously wrong and Jiwon began to cry again. 

When Jiwon wakes up inside one of the call rooms, he goes to the front desk looking like a mess and asks for Hanbin’s room. He is directed to the ICU and heads inside.

The room is small which was exactly how Jiwon felt at the moment. Small, weak, and broken. Hanbin appeared to be sleeping and Jiwon tried to convince himself that was the case if it weren’t for the long tube going down Hanbin’s throat to help him breathe. Jiwon knew from the operation that one of Hanbin’s broken ribs had punctured a lung.  
Jiwon feels so lost as he holds Hanbin’s cold hand, the steady beeping of the ECG machine should be comforting, but Jiwon only felt cold. The bright boy he met months ago was now like this.

“He’s in a medically induced coma,” a raspy voice said, startling Jiwon.  
Jiyong was sitting in a chair, appearing to have just woken up, “There was a lot of swelling in his brain and they aren’t too sure when he’s going to wake up.”  
“Sorry for intruding,” Jiwon bows to Jiyong who waves his hand dismissively.  
“I don’t mind, it might be comforting for him now that you’re here,” Jiyong said as Jiwon glances back at Hanbin.  
“Did your husband apprehend Hoyoung?”  
“Without evidence, we can’t do anything. Hoyoung had a strong alibi as to his whereabouts last night,” Jiyong said hopelessly, “I’m going out to get some water. Do you want anything?”  
Jiwon shakes his head, a new sense of fury bubbling within him as he rushes out of Hanbin’s room. Taehyun tried to ask him where he was going when Jiwon grabbed his coat and keys.   
Jiwon had memorized Hanbin’s apartment address from how often he has looked at Hanbin’s file. He drives like a mad man down the streets which is conveniently empty. Jiwon has no doubt that Sheriff Choi had everyone in his force trying to investigate Hoyoung and break his alibi, but Jiwon just wanted to break the guy’s face and bones.   
Jiwon briefly questions his decisions when he arrives at Hanbin’s place, but quickly enters the building and ascends up in an elevator. 

Jiwon kinda blacks out after he sees Hoyoung answer the door. He feels a punch to the face, but he remembers throwing Hoyoung into the wall and kicked the guy square in the chest. He then grabs Hoyoung and slams his head on the coffee table, when he sees older smears of blood (no doubt Hanbin’s) on the edge of the table, Jiwon goes mad with anger grabs Hoyoung and slams Hoyoung so hard the coffee table cracks. 

Hoyoung’s bones crack and crunch under his punches and Jiwon doesn’t care that the guy is unconscious, he’s screaming and yelling at the top of his lungs, shaking Hoyoung like a rag doll. 

“Jiwon stop, you’re gonna kill him!” Taehyun finally arrives with Mino. 

Hanbin. Hanbin. Hanbin.

Jiwon is trying to stop, he really is, but how could he when he envisions Hanbin’s pale and lifeless body attached to a life support system. How could Jiwon let Hoyoung go and give the guy another chance to hurt Hanbin? He can’t let that happen. He won’t ever let that happen ever again.  
It takes multiple men to force Jiwon from Hoyoung’s body. His fists are still swinging in the air until he stops when he realizes he’s just hitting the air. 

Jiwon is put inside a jail cell, but all he can think of is Hanbin. The two officers guarding him were also wary, seeing five men had to accompany Jiwon. 

“You’re crazy you know that? You fucking bastard,” Mino says as he gives Jiwon a watery smile.   
Jiwon scoffed, he didn’t care if he was crazy, he didn’t care if he had reduced Hoyoung into a bloody pulp. All he wanted to be was for Hanbin to be loved, happy, and safe.   
“Have you heard anything about Hanbin?”  
“You’re locked inside a jail cell and you’re still worrying about baby bro. If only he met someone like you,” Mino said.

Mino tells Jiwon that Hanbin woke up, the swelling had gone down and he could breathe without the tube and talk in small increments at a time. Jiwon was so relieved he cried listening to Mino.   
“Listen, Hanbin needs some time alone. After Hoyoung, he doesn’t need to be jumping into another relationship. I’m sure you’re a great guy Jiwon, but give him space and time okay?” Mino asked as Jiwon nodded.

Jiwon wakes up inside a hospital room, the first thing that happens is he sees his older brother Jinhwan.  
“Hyung—ow!”  
Jinhwan is pulling his ear, “The nerve of you! Do you have any idea how worried I was when I received a call saying you were in jail?”  
“Seriously, you’re impulsive as ever,” Junhoe chided and Jiwon glares at him, “why did you do it?”  
“Because I had to do something,” Jiwon answered firmly.   
Jiwon falls asleep and the nightmares plague him again. This time he’s not holding Hoyoung’s body, but Hanbin’s…

Jiwon woke up in cold sweat, his limbs seizing and jerking. A reassuring hand is placed over his and he turns to see Hanbin. Hanbin smiles at him, squeezing Jiwon’s hand and Jiwon intertwines their fingers.   
“I—,” Jiwon tries to explain, but Hanbin cuts him off.   
“I’m not mad, I’m just mad at myself. I had so many opportunities to leave, but I stayed behind. I was the only one who was blind to what was happening and let it get to this,” Hanbin said, “I appreciate what you did for me, but I’m not so weak that I need someone to beat up my abusive boyfriend for me.”  
“I don’t think you’re weak,” Jiwon said as Hanbin looked at him in surprise,” I think you’re strong.”  
“Well,” Hanbin scoots his chair closer to the bed, “at least you didn’t kill him.”  
“I should have,” Jiwon said as Hanbin chuckles.  
“They said that Hoyoung will suffer in a permanent paraplegic state after what you did to him. My father will get the charges dropped and I will testify in court next week,” Hanbin said.   
“Take care of yourself Hanbin,” Jiwon said as Hanbin nodded before heading outside the room.

The charges get dropped and Jiwon returns to work but he hasn’t seen Hanbin since Hanbin visited him in the hospital room. 

“Jiwon,” Taehyun calls as Jiwon looks up from his work, “there’s someone waiting for you outside.”  
Jiwon is confused but goes out nevertheless. His eyes fall upon Hanbin speaking with another nurse, when Hanbin spots him he quickly ends his conversation with the nurse and runs over to Jiwon with an obnoxiously large bouquet of flowers. Hanbin nearly trips, but Jiwon’s hands shot out to steady the young man instinctively.  
“Hi,” Hanbin says brightly and Jiwon couldn’t help but smile too, “so…how about a date?”  
Jiwon laughs at Hanbin’s cuteness, “After I finish my shift first,” he stated as Hanbin grins.  
“Okay! I’ll wait for you then!”


End file.
